


Suppressed

by nekked



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Amazon Lily, Comedy, Crack, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekked/pseuds/nekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew makes a visit to Amazon Lily and wreak unintentional havoc. Margaret and Luffy don't know how to keep their hands off each other, Zoro and Hancock can't get away from each other, and everyone else gets caught up in the cross fire. When an attack on the island leaves its empress with her dignity in shreds and an impossible decision to make, Luffy may not have the balls to help her. Literally. Could this possibly end well for anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Suppressed**

**Chapter 1: Meet And Greet**

* * *

Margaret could feel her face flushing. The redness was probably creeping down to her neck and collar bone area as well.

The first few times she'd done this, every touch made her aware of just how embarrassing it would be if she were to get caught. Of course, those internal cautions had been abandoned when she'd crossed the breaking point and decided it would be best to relieve herself of these needs. It was sheer luck that it was in the middle of her night watch and in the limited privacy of the woods.

Every wave of pleasure was accompanied by the thought that this probably wasn't how normal girls behaved. Her fingers moved over her favorite spot and she winced, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She increased the pace of the rubbing and practically melted, using a tree for support. She dipped a finger into the source of her wetness and ran the same finger over the nub near the top of her groin. It was becoming too much. Her thoughts were starting to blend together, a hurricane medley of self scolding and sounds she wished she could vocalize. Her breathing was ragged, her hips thrusting towards the ground as she continued to pleasure herself. Her knee's spread further apart and that's when she felt it. Right  _there._

Her vision went hazy. A strangled moan managed to get past her lips. Her entire body went numb with desire. Harder. Faster. More pin pointed. Harder. Wider.  _Yes_.

The orgasm hit hard, every ounce of her being shaking in sheer satisfaction. She let out a heady groan and collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. She removed her jittery fingers and wiped them on the grass. While she was still breathing hard, she reached into her cleavage and produced a newspaper clipping.

Ever since  _he'd_  left, Nyon-Baa had made sure to keep her up to date on his adventure's in the outside world. He'd finally been able to meet up with his crew again, and was back to keeping the Marine's busy. Of course, that meant he didn't visit much. In fact, he hadn't been back to Amazon Lily since Hebihime-sama had dropped him off at Sabaody Archepelago. That's when…well,  _this_  had started.

With Nyon-Baa's permission, Margaret had taken to clipping out the article's about the Straw Hat Pirate's and their notorious captain. Margaret unfolded the one in her hand, a newer one about an upset on Fishman Island.

Her favorite picture of him was at the top: his left arm was raised in a silent challenge toward his opponent, dark hair flying messily in the wind, free of the hat that hung by a string between his broad shoulder's. His gaze - so bold and serious. Sinewy muscles peeked through his shirt's tattered sleeves.

He just looked…so… _manly_. Margaret could feel herself turning on again. This always happened, and her own reaction's to a simple piece of paper were baffling.

_This is definitely not normal._

She laid her head back against the tree and sighed a frustrated sigh. What was she doing? Why did she FEEL like this? And _there_? What if she caught some sort of  _disease_ from doing this?  _What if she already had a disease?_  These questions weren't new, and they never succeeded in deterring her from doing it - whatever it was - over and over again. Her eyes scanned the now sunless ocean and she shook her head.

Were men supposed to make you do things like this?

"I really…don't understand, Luffy…"

* * *

"LIKE I SAID, SHIT HEAD, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH THOSE TWO YEARS. HOW COULD YOU WHEN YOU WERE PLAYING AROUND WITH WAH WAH WAH WAH…"

Luffy admitted that he might've brought this vocal shit storm upon himself, but he couldn't help going into neutral mode as Sanji had yet another temper tantrum. Why did he have to get so upset when _he_  was the one that had asked  _him_  about his time spent on Amazon Lily?

He sighed as the frustrated cook went on banging pots in the kitchen, oblivious to Luffy's disinterest in his plights. The rubber man quietly left the table and ventured out to check on the situation with Nami.

"Of course we're not there, idiot." Nami stared at her captain in annoyance and went back to fixing her map. If she could just get this damn line in proportion…

"But Sanji won't leave me alone. He'll stop bugging me if we get there faster." Luffy pouted and played with his hat on the grassy deck. "Do you think Franky could do another Coup de Burst?"

"No, I don't. I  _do_  think you should let me finish this, though. Go play with Chopper or something. We'll get there when we get there." Nami picked up an uneaten piece of sea king meat from her lunch and threw it across the deck. It had the desired effect, and Luffy was gone in a flash. He caught the meat in his teeth, and realized he'd been tricked mid chew. Usopp looked up from the project he was working on and Chopper walked over to them.

"Hey, Luffy, what's it like on Amazon Lily?" The little reindeer looked up at him with big curious eyes. Luffy laughed.

"Well, you know, there's only women on it. It's pretty warm there…uh…and it functions pretty much like any other island."

Luffy laid on his stomach and rested his head on his arms, trying to think of any other significant details.

"Hancock, the lady you guys saw before we left Sabaody, is their leader. She's super nice. Kind of weird, but nice. She has a giant snake she hangs out with. His name is Salome. Actually, they ALL have snakes they hang out with. Then, when they need to shoot something with their arrows, the snakes are used as bows…" Luffy went on and on, Usopp and Chopper getting more excited with each sentence.

"And the FOOD is AMAZING! When I first landed there, I didn't get to eat a lot because the girls were chasing me, but it was SO GOO-" A pan whizzed past Usopp and hit Luffy square in the face. Sanji stood fuming in front of the kitchen door.

"JUST BECAUSE GIRL'S CHASED YOU AROUND DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO GETTING SUCH A BIG HEAD, SHITTY CAPTAIN. AND WHAT'S MY COOKING, EH? CHOPPED FUCKING LIVER?" Sanji stomped toward the group, but was tackled by a more than irritated swordsman.

"PERVERTED COOK! WHAT'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT MY NAP WITH YOUR MELLOW DRAMATIC BULLSHIT?"

The two of them continued to wrestle across the deck, desperately trying to out curse each other. Luffy rubbed his head and looked up in time to see Nami dive into the scuffle, her map forgotten when the peace and quiet had ceased. The fight was over when Sanji mistakenly got a hand full of boob and started to bleed profusely, both from his inevitable nosebleed and the unforgiving punch the red haired navigator bestowed upon him. Chopper ran over to give him first aid, tears flowing from his eyes. He screamed pitifully at Sanji, something about his liver not being good for cooking. Usopp and Luffy looked at each other, both of them a little confused as to what had just happened. They both fell over laughing at the same time.

"Oh man, I can't wait until they get to meet you guys. This is gonna be so awesome," Luffy cried, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Usopp held his stomach and attempted to calm himself.

"Hey, Luffy, did you like any of the girls…you know…in a  _special_  way?" He nudged Luffy with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "An entire island of girls. Even YOU should've found one you liked. What about the Empress lady, huh? She even winked at you as we were leaving." Luffy gave Usopp a blank stare and tilted his head to the side.

"Eh…special? I guess…Hancock helped me the most getting back to you guys, but…" Luffy mused, scratching his head in thought, "…I don't know if that counts. There were all kinds of girls. None of them had ever seen a guy before, so they all wanted to touch me…"

Sanji's eye twitched and it took both Chopper and Zoro to hold him down. Chopper yelled over desperately, "Luffy! PLEASE."

Luffy's eyes lit up and he pounded a fist into his palm.

"I know! There was one girl there, Margaret, who helped me out. I guess she was special since she's the one that had to convince everyone not to kill me. She and a couple other girls found me in the forest after I ate some poisonous mushrooms and brought me to the village. She was cool! She helped me get away from all the girls so I could eat and," he frowned mid-sentence, "…come to think of it…she had a weird obsession with my balls-"

Sanji's deafening roar of, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING FOR TWO YEARS?" echoed off of the ship's walls as he pushed Zoro off of him. Chopper helplessly clung to the cook's shirt sleeve. He ran across the deck, two years of running from drag queen's finally coming in handy. "PREPARE YOURSELF, SHITTY CAPTAAAAAIN!"

Franky watched the general commotion from the upper deck, a cola sitting forgotten on the table. Robin looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly before asking, "What's going on down there?"

"Nothing. Nothing unusual, anyway." Franky shook his head and went back to fixing part of his leg. Brook walked up the stairs and pulled out a chair for himself at their table.

"You wouldn't believe the fight they're in down there. Sanji-san's become a BONE-fied animal! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO..."

* * *

"Luffyyy~" Hancock wiggled in delight. Luffy and his crew sat with her in the dining area of the Kuja pirate ship. The snake Empress had prepared all of Luffy's favorite foods for this occasion.

It became apparent after the Straw Hat crew's last run in with the law that a game plan would be needed to continue further. The Marine's, because of the onslaught that took place on Fishman Island, were more alert and taking extra precautions. Rumor had it they were even researching how to put mechanism's on their ships that simulated a Coup De Burst. In need of someplace out of reach, Luffy had asked Hancock if they might be able to visit. She had been delighted to oblige, of course.

The Thousand Sunny had finally made it to the calm belt where the Kuja pirate's were waiting to transport them the rest of the way. To keep things cordial, Hancock allowed the crew to rest on her ship while Sunny was dragged through the calm. Franky mourned the chance to use his cool paddle system, but Luffy assured him there would be a 'next time'.

"You have no idea how lonely I've been in the time you've been absent from my presence," Hancock confided, eyes glittering with dramatic tears as she stroked the oblivious captain's cheek. It was now double its usual size since he was chewing something.

The rest of the crew sat in awkward silence, gawking at the scene taking place before them. Except Sanji. He had turned to stone the second he had seen the Empress, miraculously without her having to use her Merrow-Merrow ability. Chopper was crying next to him in the guest room, trying to coax him out of his state, secretly glad he had avoided another hard core nosebleed.

"She's certainly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I can't understand what she sees in that idiot." Robin giggled at Nami's whispered comment, nodding slightly in agreement. Zoro stood up and walked toward the door.

"Zoro? Where ya goin'? There's still more food!" Luffy didn't wait for a reply from him and started stealing from his plate. Zoro sighed in disgust.

"I'm just getting some fresh air. You're making me sick," he grumbled, closing the door upon his exit. Hancock glared at his back.

"What a rude man."

"Don't mind Zoro, Hancock. He's a cool guy."

Luffy ignored the look of adoration he received from her and dove into the next dish in front of him.

"That's so like you, Luffy, to look past the flaws of those closest to you and only speak well of them," she gushed, cheeks flush. She went on to herself, mumbling about how she needed to work on being a better person so they could get married. Usopp giggled to himself in amusement.

_What a dork. The most beautiful woman in the world has her heart set on marrying him, and all he can think of is food. Now is the great Usopp-sama's chance to woo her._

He made a move to get closer to them, but halted when a butter knife flew past his head and stuck into the wood behind him. Hancock glared suspiciously at the now sweating long nosed sniper.

"Nobody can be close to Luffy but  _me_ ," her eyes seemed to scream. As if to make a point, she shoved another dish in front of the rubber man. She then lovingly dabbed a napkin to the corner of his mouth, never taking her eyes off Usopp. He stared for a minute, then fainted back into his original seat.

_Wonderful. She thinks I'm gay. For Luffy._

At that ungodly thought he rushed out of the room, fighting back the bile rising in his throat. Hancock smiled victoriously, perceiving his actions as that of a jealous rival. Her plan to get Luffy alone was going better than she had initially planned.

_Now if I could just get the women out…_

Hancock was busy plotting when Margaret quietly walked through the door, an apologetic look on her face. Hancock frowned.

"What is it, Margaret?"

Margaret bowed deeply, her now shoulder length blonde hair falling to cover her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Hebihime-sama, but there seems to be an issue with Luffy-san's ship. His ship-wright has requested he come to him immediately."

When Margaret had entered, Luffy had paused in his eating and grinned brightly, prepared to greet her with his usual enthusiasm. Hearing that Franky needed to see him though, the grin was replaced with a look of concern. Was something wrong with Sunny?

He put down his meat and absentmindedly wiped his hands on Hancock's dress. She simply brought the soiled piece of garment to her face and sighed contentedly as Luffy followed Margaret out the door. They both walked across the deck, Luffy greeting Brook in the corner surrounded by about half a dozen Kuja pirate's, their eyes gleaming as he told a story about being on tour. His signature laugh could be heard even as he and Margaret made their way to where The Sunny was tied up at the stern.

Margaret made a move like she was going to climb off the ship and onto the connecting rope so she could shimmy over. Luffy scratched his head and grinned, giggling through his alternative offer of, "I can give you a ride over if you want."

Margaret grinned back, then shook her head.

"The truth is," she started playfully, "I could jump this distance if I wanted to. It's just way more fun to slide there."

With that, she looped her snake bow over the rope and whizzed at surprising speeds toward the ship. A moment before she impacted with the side, she shifted her weight and lightly flipped, landing gracefully on the upper deck of The Sunny. Luffy watched the whole thing with excited eagerness.

"HEY HEY, I WANNA DO IT TOO."

Margaret giggled as he looped his own arm over the top of the rope and hung on with his other hand. He launched, and immediately regretted it. She watched him whiz towards the ship, screams of, "IT BURNS, IT BURNS", ringing through the air. He attempted to flip onto his ship as gracefully as his blonde friend. The rope burns, however, offed his brain's judgement of the distance and he ended up splatting quite nicely against the figure head and falling into the water.

Margaret sighed, removing the unnecessary parts of her outfit and diving in after the now, submerged, rubber man.

* * *

_How…did this happen._

Hancock sat in the dining room surrounded by food and unoccupied pillow seats. Completely alone.

The red haired one had gone to use the restroom, and the raven haired one had excused herself to read on the deck. So there the grand Shichibukai sat, a pitiful kitten that had been left in a cardboard box in the rain. Minutes passed; nobody came.

Surely nothing was wrong with Luffy's ship that it was taking this long to discuss it with the ship-wright. Why wasn't he coming back?

Hancock bit her thumb nail, something that had become a habit when thinking about her future husband.

_Am I really…that unattractive?_

Dark clouds were beginning to collect over her head when she heard the door open. She looked up eagerly, and then her face fell just as quickly when she looked up into the face of the swordsman. She quickly looked away and blushed, poking a grape on her plate in a pathetic attempt to look like she hadn't been expecting someone else. Zoro gave her a weird look and shrugged, plopping onto a pillow on the complete opposite side of the room. He started to doze off when he noticed her glowering at him pointedly. He frowned.

"Is it gonna be a problem if I sleep here?"

"Where's Luffy."

This "question" was asked in a way that wasn't even a question, Zoro first note. His twenty-one years of life experience told him it would be in his best interest to seek a nap elsewhere.

_Spoiled brat. I don't really know why she's so hung up on that moron, but she better get used to his ADHD if she really intends to stick it out…_

"Do I look like a baby-sitter to you?"

"You're Roronoa Zoro, first mate of my lover Monkey D. Luffy. He spoke graciously of you on our way to Impel Down," she sniffed.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Mm."

He continued to stare at her for a few more awkward seconds before he settled back on the pillows and shut his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna sleep now-"

"I asked you where Luffy was."

A small vein rose over his forehead.

"And I told you in the nicest way I know how that I don't know where he is."

"Then go find him."

"… _Excuse me?_ "

Hancock lifted a small cluster of grapes to her lips and seductively plucked a piece of fruit with her tongue. She batted her eyelashes prettily.

" _Please_?"

All the glitter in the world would not have matched the shining magnitude of that one word. Hancock knew this. The swordsman would get up obediently like a love sick dog and leave her alone to wallow in sorrow until he finally brought back her love and-

"No."

Hancock's eye twitched before she muttered a hesitant, "…Pardon?"

"It's not my business what he does and doesn't do. If he wants to come back here, he will. If not, he won't. Now leave me alone."

She unconsciously crushed the grape cluster in her fist, her already trace amounts of patience running thin.

"I told you to do something."

"And I'm telling you I ain't doing anything until I get my post-lunch nap in."

"Post…lunch…nap?"

With each word, Hancock took a dangerous step towards the green haired man. The room was too large for her to reach him soon enough to her liking and she was in the mood to intimidate, so she took a short cut across the table. Zoro watched her, his arrogant stare making her more pissed with every second that passed. She stepped on plates and squashed food until she was finally before him. He studied her shamelessly, his eyes moving from her feet to her face in one sweeping motion. She smirked and flipped her hair majestically.

"Like what you see?"

"I was just admiring the nice gravy stain you have there."

Hancock had forgotten about Luffy's use of her dress as a napkin. Her heart skipped at the memory. She shakily caressed the stain.

"Luffy…Luffy's lips touched my dress…" she squealed loudly, uninhibited happiness taking control of her body like a love struck school girl. Zoro gagged and sat up. He lazily walked back towards the door.

"Jesus you're noisy. You and that stupid cook. You're both perverts. But at least he's not a secret perv like you."

Hancock was smacked from her blissful day dream of having thirty children with Luffy at that last statement. Quick as lightning, she flicked another butter knife. This time it got lodged in the door panel, barely missing Zoro's head. He slowly turned, the annoyed look on his face reflected in the dull blade.

"Lady, do you know who you're dealing with?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"I've noticed you don't ask a lot of 'questions'."

"I'm used to men giving me the information I need willingly," she crooned, winking at him. He grimaced.

"Would you stop it with that shit? It's disgusting. I need my nap. I'm leaving."

"OH NO YOU DON'T."

A silver serving tray whizzed past his head and clattered against the wall. He stared at it bug eyed, then turned to look at the china poised in her hands.

"Are you MAD?" he screamed. She grinned sadistically.

"I tried to get along with you because you're Luffy's friend, but it's impossible. And since you won't tell me where he is, it's obvious you just want him for yourself. I'll kill you here and rid myself of a rival."

She laughed, satisfied with her own plan. Zoro stood gaping at her like a fish.

"…Me…you think…me…Luffy…"

Zoro didn't get to finish his response. Plates soared through the air so fast he barely had time to dodge.

_This isn't even fair! I can't use my swords because I'll cut your goddamn ship in half!_

He dove behind the pile of pillows. Hancock followed and cornered him. The helpless swordsman was now sweating bullets.

"Listen, uh…Hancock was it?"

"That's Hebihime-sama to you, jerk off."

Hancock loomed over him like a wolf over a bunny. Zoro realized how sad this whole situation was, but all he wanted was to get away from this insane chick with his life.

"Yeah, whatever. I think you've got the wrong idea. I don't like dudes."

As the swordsman struggled to climb through the pillows, she stepped towards him menacingly. He finally ran out of pillows and gave into fate. He had never prayed before, but…

_God, help me…_

Hancock climbed over his now shaking body and took hold of his neck. He felt her inhumanly strong thumbs crushing his air way.

_Please, somebody-_

"I'm BAAAAaaaack~!"

Nami opened the door expecting to find everyone still sitting around eating. Her eyes drank in the scene before her, however, and she could honestly say she would never have expected this: there lay Zoro, sprawled on silk pillows with his robe undone and his chest bare with a flushed and flustered snake princess on top of him.

The Shichibukai looked a little panicked at Nami's intrusion, but the navigator couldn't really understand what she was trying to say, or whether it was even directed at her. She was too taken aback.

Nonetheless, this was... _interesting_.

She took a good look at Zoro, now pale in the face at the realization at what this looked like, and decided she smelled blackmail worth keeping for later.

_And where there's blackmail, there's money._

"Well, um…I'll tell everyone to leave you guys alone. Ok? Ciao!"

And with a grin, Nami was gone.

Hancock stopped her babbling at the realization of what that meant everyone would think they were doing. Her face blanched. Zoro groaned.

_There. Is. No. God._

_  
_


	2. Blindfolds and Bad Ideas

**Suppressed**

**Chapter 2: Blindfolds and Bad Ideas**

* * *

"You, my friend, should be glad there's no current in the calm belt. I was able to find you fairly easily."

Margaret leaned on the rail of The Sunny, watching Luffy cough up the last of the sea water from his lungs. He shakily sat up from the puddle of water surrounding him and smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry 'bout that. It probably would've been easier for you to get back to the ship too if I didn't get so weak in the water. I could've used my rocket."

He felt exhausted just talking that small amount. It usually took a few minutes before he started feeling normal again after being in the ocean. He stood up with some effort and groaned, dizziness kicking in. He blinked and muttered, "Stood up too fast."

Margaret chuckled and handed his hat to him.

"You know, this same thing happened the first time I saw you," she pointed out teasingly. She smiled at the memory of him trying to build a raft to get back to his crew. "I'm glad everything worked out for you guys in the end."

Luffy grinned despite the current aching in his head. That smash against Sunny hadn't treated him well.

"Shishishi! Thanks, Margaret. I'm glad you decided to save me again this time."

She nodded and tucked a stray strand of wet hair behind her ear.

_He's still the same moron from before…_

"Ah! There's no wind here is there," he remembered, looking down at his wet clothes and shrugged. "Can't be helped then."

He wobbled slowly towards the stairs to the main deck, lazily pulling off his shirt as he went. When he noticed Margaret wasn't following, he turned around.

"Aren't you coming? I have to show you my ship!" he called, starting down the stairs. Margaret hesitated, then ran after him until she caught up.

* * *

Franky was in heaven. Normally girls weren't the thing that really occupied his mind, but this was different.

The three women he was in the company of at the moment were all specialty ship-wrights on Amazon Lily. He now knew they were riding on the only actual ship that went in and out of the mysterious island, but they were all on equal ground with him as far as knowledge of craft.

The skinny one with grey eyes was clearly the one in charge, but her subordinates were active in the conversation they kept, and they were all pleasantly bouncing ideas off of each other and having a grand old time. Franky lifted his sun glasses and took a long gulp from the fancy long stemmed glass of cola he held. The women all smiled when he sighed contentedly and shook his head.

"It's been a while since I've talked to other ship-wrights. I don't meet many women that find this stuff interesting, either."

The brunette chuckled. "Well, for most of us this is our first time interacting with men, so we're just excited to get to talk about all the new technology being developed. That mechanism you showed us, for instance. The Coup De Burst? It's absolutely fascinating!"

Her friend with the blonde ponytail nodded vigorously. "Do you think you could show us how it works once we get to the island? We have cola in stock, but we'd have to visit the market first." They both scooted closer to him, batting their eyelashes, "Please?"

Franky scratched his head and laughed loudly.

"Hahaha! Of course! I suppose you won't get another chance to see it after we leave. It is one of a kind."

The leader's eyes glistened. "You've got us all excited now. What do you say we take a trip to the bow so we can explain our use of the Yuda? We should be getting close to the island, so we should start readying things anyway."

"Sounds SUUUPAAA~!" Franky posed for the women and they all giggled and clapped. "Franky-san's so funny!"

The party got up and headed out the door, chattering eagerly as they went. Robin perked up when she heard them approaching from her chair just outside. She looked towards Sunny, then back at Franky.

"Er…Franky-san?"

"OOOOOOOI~! NICO ROOOOBIIIIIIIIN~! Fine weather, eh? No wind must be nice for reading!" Franky didn't wait for a reply and headed up the stairs with the three Kuja beauties. Robin blinked and went back to her book.

_Must be he finished talking with Senchou already..._

* * *

_Ok. So…maybe in hind sight this was a bad idea. But…I definitely wasn't expecting THIS to happen…_

"Hey, Margaret, where's Franky?"

"Er…uh…about that…"

"Why are you all stuttery and stuff?"

"Well…you…" Margaret was currently having a hard time responding to the naked man in front of her. "…You wanna…put on some pants?"

Luffy looked down at himself, apparently still unashamed to be nude in front of others. He looked back up and shrugged.

"Nami started laundry earlier and never dried my favorite ones, so I have to do it myself. Besides," he dropped his wet outfit in a basket in the corner of the laundry room and turned back to her with a confident grin and his hands on his hips, "it's not like you haven't seen 'it' before."

Margaret blushed furiously as he turned to put his washed pants in the dryer. He probably hadn't meant to tease her, but he also wasn't aware of the changes she'd gone through. Also…now…

_Uh oh…_

She felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had been bothering her since she had first seen him get on the ship, but now that he was here with her in the flesh…

_That thing…it's drooling again._

She struggled to not panic at the realization of what was happening. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she acted natural. He was right, after all. She had seen 'that thing' the first time he'd come to them. It wasn't really a big deal.

_Still…_

She glanced at his back, now turned to her as he struggled to pick a button to press on the dryer. She couldn't help staring a little bit. It wasn't everyday she got to see a man. And naked, at that. They were completely different from women! Who could blame her for being a little curious?

_Now I'm just making excuses._

Luffy finally decided on a button and made a victorious whooping noise when the machine started.

"Yosh! Now we can tour the ship! We should find Franky on our way around, so we better get started!"

The overly excited rubber man ran out of the laundry room and tumbled onto the grassy deck. Margaret watched him jump around like a kid, then yell at her as he went over to the swing. She nodded that she could see him as he attempted to do some stupid stunt on it before she finished climbing down the stairs to where he was. She paused on the last step and eyed the sack between his legs, memories of her past unsuccessful attempts to see its contents giving rise to an idea. She smiled as he waved to her, care free and innocent.

_I can see you very well from here…_

* * *

Hancock was furious. What's worse, it showed in her face.

Her regular crew members watched as she tore through the ship, apparently looking for something. It was hard to admire her perfectly sculpted legs when she was bouncing in and out of rooms, her frustration with not finding what she was looking for becoming increasingly obvious. Rindou quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Daisy, who was currently failing at suppressing her uncouth giggling.

Ran whispered in her ear, "What do you think is the matter with Hebihime-sama?"

Rindou shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps it has something to do with Luffy-san. If it's anything we need to know about, she'll tell us once we reach land. The island should be close by now."

Hancock had almost given up looking when she spotted a blur of green as she ran across the deck.

_That bastard…_

There, lounging casually at the base of the mast as if he had not a care in the world, was Zoro. The snake princess felt her blood boil when he opened his mouth to yawn, her feet moving of their own accord toward the unsuspecting swordsman. He opened his good eye to look up, murderous intent almost visibly oozing out of her. He grimaced.

"What the hell do you want?"

Hancock had been asked by countless men if she would marry them, bear their children, even simply be their mistress. All of them had been pigs, ignorant to just how inferior they all were to her, constantly over stepping their boundaries and asking for death. The anger that followed these encounters was usually answered with her unmerciful use of the Merrow-Merrow ability. She never regretted using it. It helped her calm down, helped her keep wrinkles off her face. It generally saved her the trouble of throwing a complete temper tantrum.

Staring at her like she was the most disgusting thing on the planet though, was a man she was unable to kill. For love, she must endure. That was the only thing keeping her from squashing this moron's head like a bug. So instead of turning him to stone, she figured she'd play with his mind a little. The raven haired bombshell leaned far enough into his face that he could see his own reflection in her eyes. He also had a nice view of her breasts, but she pretended she didn't see him staring.

"I've come to explain the terms for which you now work for me."

"…What are you talking about."

Hancock pointed a finger at his forehead. "Shut up for a minute and let me talk. I just got back from negotiating with your clever little navigator. We've worked out a deal."

Zoro opened his mouth like he was going to speak but she lightly slapped him. She glared at his shocked face before continuing.

"I'm to pay her 500,000,000 beri to keep this a secret from Luffy. Even though you and I know it was nothing even remotely close to what she thinks we were doing, it is also true that I am extremely beautiful and am the epitome of every man's fantasy."

Zoro gave her an 'are you kidding me' look, but she decided to let it pass. "It would break Luffy's heart if he heard that I had been seen with another man, regardless of reason. He gets very jealous."

_This woman is a fucking lunatic._

Zoro pushed her hand out of his face and settled back against the mast. "I don't see how that has anything to do with me."

"She also told me to tell you how much you owe."

"Wait, what? Why do I owe HER anything?"

Hancock stood up straight again and smoothed her hair back. "Of course it's so Luffy doesn't find out and kill you. You of all people should know how beastly he gets when angry."

Zoro waved her off. "Yeah. Right. Ordeal of love." He thought of Sanji and rolled his eyes.

_Stupid. Nami just wants another excuse to suck the life out of me._

"Well, spill it. How much do I owe her?"

"300,000,000."

"WHAT? THAT'S TOO MUCH! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"She told me she'd accept an alternative."

"An…an alternative? What are you…"

Hancock smirked and studied her nails. "Your navigator thought it would be in your best interest to hear me out. It seems you already owe her some money, and she told me she adds interest for every day you haven't paid her back."

Zoro sank at the memory of all the debt he'd wrung up being played by Nami. "Yeah, you could say that."

"So I told her I would pay your share as well. So you don't have to pay extra." Zoro snapped to attention at this, an incredulous look on his face. Hancock laughed inwardly.

"But, in exchange, you work for me until you leave the island."

She watched his face turn from that of a suspicious hopeful, to just suspicious. He started to walk away. She shook her head as if she were hurt by his cold answer.

"My oh my, that pride of yours will be your downfall someday."

"I don't need your help. I can get money just fine."

"Sounds to me like you just don't like me."

Zoro turned around, his one eye half hooded. "Woman, you're insane. If you weren't so beautiful on the outside you'd be at a loss. I don't care to spend any more time with you."

He had turned around about half way when he felt a violent tug on his robe, and suddenly he found himself face to face with her again, their height difference meaning he was currently held in the air by her fist. The anger in her electrifying blue eyes was truly terrifying. Zoro felt a trickle of sweat start to run down his neck.

_S-scary…_

"Listen, you little punk. I'm making you quite the generous offer here. I pay all of the debt you owe that wretched woman, tax free, give you room and board,  _LET YOU LIVE_ , and as an added bonus, you'll have the privilege of training with one of the seven warlords. Get the picture?"

She was sick of his face, so she threw him back to the floor. He caught himself and wobbled a little to get back on balance. He glared up at her. "What makes you think I need to train with  _you_?" Hancock had begun to walk away, but she turned back around to face him.

"A swordsman of your caliber doesn't stop training. I'm the only person on the island besides Luffy who will be a match for you, whether you choose to accept that or not." With that, the snake princess spun on her heels back towards her room. Zoro was left standing there, feeling sort of confused.

Brooke and company had watched the entire scene from far away, wondering what was being said.

"Um…did Zoro-san…just get dumped? That's something I never thought I'd live to see…though, I'm already dead…and I have no eyes to see…YOHOHOHOHOHOHO~"

* * *

"So…you're saying Franky never actually needed to talk to me?"

Luffy and Margaret sat in the boys' room after just finishing the tour of the ship. Luffy had been confused as to why they hadn't seen Franky since they'd boarded, so she'd finally had to tell him the truth. She smiled meekly from the bunk beneath his.

"Yeah. He's not even on the ship."

Luffy frowned in confusion and let his face fall over the side so he could see her. "So…why trick me?" he asked.

Being made of rubber, his neck naturally started to stretch further than he thought. From Margaret's perspective it looked funny so she giggled. His pout didn't help.

She shrugged. "Um, well, I suppose I just wanted to be able to see you for awhile. It's been so long and all…" She looked to him for acceptance and received it. He smiled widely.

"Shishishi! Well why didn't you say so? We could've been doing more fun stuff instead of just looking for Franky you dork!" He grabbed the side of the top bunk and flipped down so he was sitting next to her. His closeness surprised her. He still wasn't one to consider personal space.

"Hey! So, whaddya wanna do? You're the one who brought me here, right?" He looked at her with big innocent eyes and she almost caved.

_I can't tell him…he'll think it's weird._

She gulped. His nudity had been forgotten on the tour of the ship, but now that 'it' was within reach, she knew she couldn't give up. Not yet.

"H-hey, Luffy! Wanna play a game while we wait for your clothes to dry?" she asked a bit nervously. His eyes lit up, just like she knew they would.

"GAME? WHAT KIND!"

"Uh, um, well, we used to play it on the island when we were kids. It's called 'Come and Go'. Have you heard of it?"

He tilted his head to the side and scratched under his hat. "I don't think so. How do you play?"

"Well, usually it's played with more people, but generally what happens is one person is designated to find everyone else once they've hidden. The one person is blind folded, so when the blind folded person yells 'coming' everyone around has to yell 'go', and eventually they're caught."

Luffy grinned enthusiastically. "Sounds interesting! I wanna be the guy that gets blind folded!"

_I was hoping you'd say that..._

She watched as he ran to his locker to the right of the beds and chucked stuff out looking for blindfold material. He pouted after a few minutes, apparently having no luck finding something.

"Hey…Margaret? You got anything?" he asked. She shook her head and he made his way back over to her. He perked up when he noticed her outfit. She was confused until he pointed at her top. "That would be good, wouldn't it?" She looked at him in horror.

"What? I can't take this off, you'll see my…" She started to blush uncontrollably. He blinked and put his hands on his hips.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? I'm already naked. Honestly, girls are too weird. Nami always freaks out when someone sees her boobs. What's the big deal anyway? I have them too, see?"

As if to prove a point, he desperately tried to squeeze his pecs together to make cleavage. Margaret couldn't help but laugh. He laughed with her.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. I wanna play the game! Here, I won't even look if that helps…" He looked away and told her to put it over his eyes when she was ready. She nodded and removed the cloth, feeling the reality of what was happening as her breasts were set free.

_This is too weird…_

She cautiously made her way over to him and stood behind, making sure to tie it securely. She moved so she was in front of him and saw the eager smile on his face.

"Can you see anything through it?"

"Nope!"

"Ok. Then I need you to count to ten so I can hide."

"Yosh!"

"And you can't stop counting, no matter what happens, Luffy."

"Yosh!"

"I MEAN it. No matter what. Just keep counting."

"Yosh! Let's START ALREADY!"

Satisfied that he understood, she slowly knelt down so she was eye level with the sack between his legs. She looked up warily.

"Ok, Luffy. You can start."

"Ok! Ooone~…"

Margaret had just started to reach out tentatively towards his groin, when she felt his knee come up and hit her in the face. From underneath the blindfold, Luffy realized he'd just kicked his friend and began to panic. Without removing the blind fold first, he moved forward to try to find her and see if she was ok. Unfortunately, she had simply fallen backwards instead of out of the way, and he tripped on her legs and fell on top of her.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU DIDN'T SAY I COULDN'T MOVE AS I COUNTED!"

"NORMAL PEOPLE WOULD JUST KIND OF ASSUME THAT WAS A STIPULATION!"

Margaret was in a panic. Her face was throbbing from the kick, and she could feel Luffy on top of her. Naked. With no clothes on. She could also see through her disheveled hair that his face had landed nicely between her breasts.

_WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SITUATION IS THIS._

"LUFFY! GET OFF OF ME YOU MORON!"

"I'M TRYING BUT IT'S HARD WHEN YOU HAVE A BLIND FOLD ON."

"USE YOUR BRAIN AND-"

She felt a warm hand on her left breast. So much for avoiding the inevitable.

The blonde gasped at the contact. Luffy immediately removed it, hoping she wouldn't punch him like he knew Nami probably would have.

"I'M SORRY! DID I HURT YOU? OH- Wait…"

Mid sentence he realized something else was amiss. He lifted his head up from her cleavage and moved his knee where it currently sat.

_It's…it's…wet…_

He carefully put his hands on the floor around them and lifted himself up to a kneeling position. He tentatively lifted part of the blind fold to look down at his knees. He was now straddling one of her legs, and his left knee was in a rather…awkward place.

"M-Margaret…"

"W-what?"

"I…I think you peed a little."

"…What?"

Margaret carefully pushed herself up so she was face to face with him on the floor, the blindfold bikini top still half covering his face. The one eye looking back at her showed horror.

"W-well, your…your thing is leaking. I…I think I might've broke it."

Margaret looked down at what Luffy was talking about and her whole face immediately turned cherry red. It wasn't really custom to wear undergarments on Amazon Lily, and nobody ever really gave it a second thought. Seeing how Luffy's knee was now resting in her 'special place' though, she could see how underwear would've been a good idea. It had started to get wet when she'd first seen him naked, but having him see just how turned on she was was enormously embarrassing. She looked down at the floor, since there was nudity pretty much everywhere else in her line of vision.

"It's…it's not what you think…"

Luffy removed the blindfold completely and stared at her confused. "It's not pee?"

"Well, no. It doesn't smell like pee in here does it?"

Luffy sniffed, as if to test that out. "Hm. You're right. Then what is it…AH! WAIT! I know…"

He pointed at his manhood and grinned understandingly. "Sometimes, when I wake up in the morning, this thing is standing up. I don't know why it happens, but sometimes it leaks stuff like yours does."

Margaret blinked incredulously. "It…it does?"

Luffy laughed as if she were stupid.

"Shishishi! Yeah! So maybe your brain took a nap or something and decided that thing needed to leak!"

He scratched his head in thought. "It's weird though. Yours isn't the same as mine. It's not… _out._ "

"O-out?"

"Yeah, you know…like, you don't have this…" He patted his junk to prove his point. It shifted against her leg and Margaret looked away, embarrassment not keen on leaving her. Luffy looked from his own to hers and frowned.

"Why don't girls have one too…"

"Well, it might be because men and women are separate. See?" Margaret offered, pointing to her chest and his, from her groin to his. "It would be unequal. Women are… _out_ …on top, men are out on bottom. It would be unbalanced otherwise."

Luffy nodded slowly like he understood. "I…I guess that makes sense."

They continued to stare at each other, Luffy not moving from his position on her leg and Margaret's eyes still focused on the infamous family jewels she so longed to touch. Luffy broke the silence first.

"…I wanna touch it," he muttered with determination. Almost as if he had thought it through and had come to the decision that he would touch her crotch or die trying. Margaret's eyes bulged out.

"You WHAT?"

"You want to too, right?" he asked. He had read her mind, apparently. She hid her blush with her bangs.

"Well..t-that is…"

Luffy laughed loudly, saying, "It's fine, right? I've never seen a girl's 'thing' before, and I guess girls from Amazon Lily don't see a lot of guy parts. It's just touching. It's just…interesting…" He tilted his head way to the side so he could stare at her womanhood from a different angle. Margaret slapped him, irritated.

"You can't look at it like that. It's…it's embarrassing."

Luffy pouted. "I already told you didn't I? I don't care, so you shouldn't care. It's just skin."

"Y-yeah, but…the skin there…it's…sensitive." She looked away and Luffy thought about this. He blanched.

"Yeah…that's true. My balls are pretty…sensitive." He gulped at every memory he had of his precious kintama narrowly escaping sharp kicks from his tyrannical navigator. He shivered and placed his hands on Margaret's shoulder's.

"Margaret, look at me. T-this is important," he said seriously. She looked up at him, the low fearful voice he was speaking in grabbing her attention.

"A man's balls…they're very sensitive…they hurt really easily." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Promise me you won't hurt them. We're friends, right? I'll…I'll be gentle with yours, too."

She nodded in acknowledgement, not really knowing what to say. He turned his attention back to her legs and moved a tentative finger to the outer lips of her womanhood. She froze and Luffy looked at her for reassurance. "Did…did that hurt?" He sounded genuinely scared that he'd hurt her.

Margaret looked at him, part of her starting to realize that this was probably, subconsciously, what she'd wanted all along. She had fantasized about him (often in the buff) dozens of times over the past few months.  _Why_ , though?

He was, on the one hand, the only man she had ever seen before becoming a member of the Kuja pirate crew. And yet, she knew in the back of her mind that he was just a very special person to her. But, did special mean having to envision his face every time she touched herself? No, no, that could not be normal.

She felt him gently poking the flesh of her vulva, and was perhaps a bit inspired to test out her own imagination's creations. She stared at him, mumbling to himself about how it was soft, his eyes concentrating fully on what he was doing. It honestly wasn't even half of what she wanted. She realized that now; she wanted… _something_. And, apparently it was something only he could give her.

"Lu-Luffy…can you…touch it more?"

Luffy looked at her and blinked. "Well, if I touch it more, won't it hurt? And that stuff is still there…"

"N-no…it actually…feels really good when it's touched." She knew her face was red already, but it felt weird to ask someone something like that. Luffy perked up.

"Ah! So, if it feels good when I touch it, maybe I didn't break it, right? Um…here…" He shifted like he was going to move from straddling her leg. When he went to move his knee though, it caressed the tender skin and made her shiver. Luffy noticed her reaction and scratched his head as he settled between her legs.

"I don't get it. It didn't hurt when I did that?"

Margaret shook her head. "I think it depends on where you touch it and how hard. Your knee just kind of…stroked it." She laid back on the floor and breathed deeply, memorizing the feeling. "It felt really nice."

_I wanna do it…I wanna touch myself…_

Luffy stared at her, all naked and sweaty and breathing heavily. A small thought came to his mind, an instinctual de ja vu, if you will. Deep inside of him, something started to surface, albeit a bit slower than it should have been. He wasn't a blusher, but…he felt a little feverish all of a sudden. He shook his head and went back to the task at hand.

"So…you want me to touch you more?"

He watched her eyes, hooded and carnivorous, looking up at him from her compromising position on the floor. He gulped, maybe noticing for the first time just how intimate it was to be naked with other people; namely girls. His member finally took the opportunity to make up for his social retardation and twitch a little. He felt it and shifted his legs, still not fully catching on. The gears were a little less dusty now, though.

Margaret arched casually towards the ceiling and let her body relax against the floor boards. She smiled and breathed, "Yeah, Luffy. I want you to touch me a lot more."

* * *

"I can't trust you in this environment, Sanji. It's an entire island of girls. Do you want to almost die like you did on Fishman Island?"

Sanji shook his head groggily.

Chopper had been lecturing him about being a pervert since he woke up from his Hancock induced coma, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't even a pervert, really. He just took special care to appreciate the glory that was a woman's body. He was trying to remember what the snake princess looked like, but he knew Chopper wouldn't like it if he started bleeding again. The little reindeer was busy putting together some 'secret weapon', or so he called it.

"Usually Usopp's the one to make these kinds of things, but he's not around and I can't lock you in here forever. This will have to do until we get to the island at least." Chopper finished working on his masterpiece and stood back, admiring his work. Sanji looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"What the hell is that?"

Chopper huffed. "Be grateful, Sanji. This device will help train you to slowly get back to your normal woman doting self instead of the all out disgusting lech you've become."

Sanji picked it up and examined it, a little peeved at Chopper's description of his evolution into a sex maniac. Nobody seemed to understand what it was like being a guy like him and having no women to dote on for two whole years.  _Well, fuck all of them._

"Chopper, this is a silver serving tray with a handle duct taped to the back."

"I know. Smart huh? I got the idea from that story about the guy who killed Medusa by looking at her in the reflection of his shield. It's generally the same concept, except you won't be beheading anyone, and knowing you it'll be hard to resist looking at women directly." Chopper moved to clean up his supplies. Sanji attached the device to his arm, thoroughly amused.

"So I can't look at women directly for a while? This actually might come in handy. If I just carry drinks around on it and then use it to look at women, I won't die of a nosebleed. Good thinking, Chopper."

Chopper did his happy dance. "Asshole! Praise doesn't make me happy at all!"

They both looked up when Usopp opened the door and walked in. He looked noticeably more miserable than usual. Chopper ran to him.

"U-USOPP! Are you ok? You look awful, what's the matter?"

Usopp didn't answer right away. His eyes were hidden from view behind his hat and he still had one hand on the door handle. Sanji and Chopper tensed when it looked like he was going to speak.

"Have…have you guys ever, you know…questioned your sexuality?"

Sanji and Chopper stared at him, neither of them knowing what to say. After a couple beats, Usopp started to laugh loudly. Perhaps too loud.

"HAHAHAHAHA got ya! I was just kidding! Psh, of COURSE neither of you have hahaha you should've seen your FACES! HAHAHAHAHA" He laughed his way out the door. He then went and stood at the rail, staring mysteriously off into the distance and questioning life, more specifically his own.


	3. Catalyst

**Suppressed**

**Chapter 3: Catalyst**

* * *

_Dear… Journal…_

Hancock laid across her velvet blanketed bed in the her private quarters, scribbling furiously in the green and gold book she always used to pour out her inner most feelings. Contained within were elegant poems she had written for Luffy, rants on how much she missed Luffy, her favorite things about Luffy, some crudely drawn pictures of the two of them in various cross-sections of life (their wedding, walking down the beach together, playing with a mini Luffy, etc.), a detailed time-line of everything that had happened between them from the time they met to the time he left, a lock of his hair she had taken when he wasn't looking, a string from his vest…

She looked down at the gravy stain on her dress and made a mental note to cut a piece of it to put in later. She shook her head and went back to scribbling, angry concentration taking over.

_That man…I cannot begin to understand how Luffy can stand having him in his crew, let alone be his first mate. In the half a day I've spent with him and the rest of these crass louts, he's shown himself to be lacking in reliability, any kind of grace, manners, or class usually basic and instinctive to the LOWEST of the low when interacting with someone like me. His arrogance is beyond that of any man I've ever had to speak with. And what's more, he's HIDEOUSLY ugly. I am thankful that he only has one eye to look at me with._

She flipped her hair off the shoulder of her writing arm and smiled, amused.

_I suppose having him on board would be beneficial. Having a beast like him within reach would keep even the most impertinent of pigs away with a single look._

The snake princess laughed heartily to herself and rolled around on the bed, kicking her heeled feet in the air like a child. After a few moments, she went back to her original task.

_Why Luffy is the Best Man On Earth: Reason #285 Part 1…_

* * *

Meanwhile, on deck, Zoro sneezed.

And not one fuck was given.

* * *

It was a lot different than when she was touching herself, THAT was for damn sure.

After spending a considerable amount of time staring at Margaret's spread womanhood, Luffy had finally decided to move onto hesitantly poking it with varied levels of force, as opposed to his earlier monotonous fashion. _Brilliant._

She could barely react to this, let alone feel compelled to gratify him with the assurance that he was doing ok. She was trying her best to give a look that told him to get on with it. He wasn't paying attention to her facials, apparently. Her internal desire meter was slipping back to ground zero at an increasingly rapid rate, index fingers tapping the floor boards on either side of her naked body in frustration. Luffy noticed and visibly shrunk at her disapproval. He poked her vulva once more, as if it might make her stop glaring at him. She didn't and he sighed, frustrated.

"…I don't know what you want me to do."

"I told you to touch me more," she groaned, still surprised at her own boldness.

"I am, aren't I?" He went to poke her again and she swatted his hand away with her foot. He stuck out his tongue, prompting her to shake her head at his stupidity.

"It just doesn't feel the same."

"Doesn't feel the same?"

"Yeah, like, when I do it myself it feels more…I don't know. It's hard to describe." Luffy watched her sit up so she was face to face with him now. He set his head in his hands and leaned forward.

"You keep saying things like, 'when I do it myself'. I don't get it. I was just curious about what it felt like, but you keep saying it feels good and stuff. You're not making sense." He tapped at his hat with one hand for emphasis. She rolled her eyes and happened to look down. She blinked.

"Isn't your thing bigger than it was before?" Luffy acknowledged what she was talking about with a shrug.

"I don't know. I started getting this weird feeling and it started doing that. It'll probably go away soon." He frowned at 'it' disapprovingly. "It aches when it does this. I just wait for it to go away." They both continued to stare at it, as if that would make it deflate faster. Margaret looked back up at him.

"Do you do it too?"

"Hm?"

"Touch it."

Luffy laughed. "Well, yeah, I have to hold it when I pee." His condescending tone annoyed Margaret, but her frown stemmed from not receiving the information she desired.

"That's it? You never…you know…rub it?"

The Amazon's question received a blank stare and a confused blink. "Why would I do that?"

Margaret was becoming increasingly frustrated with Luffy's answers. Apparently he was more clueless than she'd first suspected. The more she thought about it, the more insecure she got.

_Maybe it doesn't feel good for men?_

"So you've never felt really good…down there? It just hurts?"

Luffy tugged on his own ear distractedly. "It only hurts if I fall on something or I get kicked. Feeling good though…I guess I never thought about it?"

He moved onto tugging the sides of his hat so they mimicked a bird's wings flapping. In the distance they both heard the distinct buzz of the dryer. He grinned and started to get up. Margaret stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Luffy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just gonna get my clothes. I'll be right back."

"No."

Her low tone sent a chill down his spine and he attempted to gently pull his hand free. It didn't budge. From beneath her bangs, those scary, predatory eyes looked up at him and he flinched.

"M-Margaret…"

"There's still things I don't know. Your clothes will have to wait."

* * *

Nami had finished checking out the ship a while ago, inventory already taken on some of its more valuable furnishings. Her brain had long been trained to automatically calculate the cost of anything of worth, quickly giving her an accurate idea of what would be a fair sum to charge for the "dirt" she had on Zoro and the snake princess. And she didn't want to have to break poor Luffy's fragile heart.

The Amazons weren't especially rich, but being supported through piracy was also taken into account. And Nami was also a pirate, right? 500 million beri was nothing for one of the seven war lords to fork over. Luffy's bounty would be past that in no time. Hell, it probably already was if the marines had gotten around to taking the Straw Hat crew's latest shenanigans into account.

_I wonder if Zoro will actually take the deal, though._

It was no skin off Nami's back, whatever he did. She preferred to keep Mr. Brawn-And-No-Brains in a constant state of anxiety over the monstrous debt he owed her, but she wasn't going to refuse money on the spot at the cost of a few million slow coming bits of interest. And it might even be worth it to watch him suffer at the hands of another woman. She chuckled to herself and settled further into her arm chair beside Robin.

_Listen to me. I sound like the wife that couldn't care less if her husband has an affair._

She laughed out loud this time, mostly from the thought of Zoro's bad luck with women, and a little from the weird look she was now getting from her dark haired companion. Robin had been trying to concentrate on her book, but Nami's internal conversations with herself always amused her. The blue eyed archaeologist struggled to keep herself from laughing at the ridiculous faces the navigator was making.

_I know, I know. I'll make Zoro a card to show him I really do care. I can write 'thanks for all the business' in it._

Nami finally couldn't contain herself any longer and let herself roll off the chair, laughter making her sides hurt. From the other side of the deck, Brook momentarily withdrew from the in-depth conversation he was having with some of the Kuja crew about how they didn't wear panties on Amazon Lily.

_Nami-san's jeans are very snug fitting. I wonder what kind of panties-_

The perverted skeleton was knocked out of his lacy daydreams by Sanji's serving tray, apparently advancing beyond its intended use and doubling as a weapon to slay rival perverts. The blonde stalked over to where the tray had landed and dusted it off, pausing in his replacement of it on his arm to light a new cigarette.

"Keep your lecherous gaze off of Nami-san's beautiful posterior, afro skeleton."

Brook's group watched him walk towards the two female members of his crew, blocking out their figures with his make shift shield. Brook gazed upside down at Sanji's retreating back from his place on the floor boards.

"But, Sanji-san, unfortunately I have no eyes to gaze-"

The skeleton received a lightning fast kick and was sent flying up to the crows nest. He lofted softly over the side, initial velocity giving out as he reached it, and made polite conversation with the Kuja girl already posted there. Sanji glowered at the punishment's failure and went back to walking to Nami and Robin.

He could see their beautiful silhouettes in the distorted reflection and struggled to keep his composure. He was most definitely not ready to gaze upon their perfection directly. He was only grateful Nami-san and Robin-chan hadn't witnessed his disgraceful performance when interacting with Keimi-chan's friends. Though he was still a little fuzzy on the details of what happened…

He shook his head vigorously.

_Focus, dammit. The sooner we tackle interactions through this shitty device, the sooner we can go back to normal._

Sanji gathered himself and skipped the rest of the way to them, his voice dripping with adoration and every ounce of the love he felt for women and their breasts…er…feminine qualities.

"NAAAAAAMI-SWAAAAN~! ROOOOBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAN~! WHAT DO YOU MADAMOISELLES WANT ME, YOUR ETERNAL SLAVE OF LOVE, TO MAKE FOR A SNACK THIS FINE AFTERNOON?"

* * *

_How did it even turn out like this…_

Margaret had become scary. Luffy was already backed into a corner of the room, the lockers to his immediate right and one of the bunk beds blocking his escape to the left. He tried to think of a way out of Margaret's obsessed clutches, but it wasn't like this was a dire situation…not yet.

Luffy, being pretty low on the sharp crayon scale, was prone to thinking in basic terms. Which usually meant the thing that made the most sense in these kinds of situations was 'run like hell'. He turned slightly from his escape plan to look at Margaret. She was just…sitting there. She had crawled after him when he'd made the move to get away from her, but now that he was completely blocked off she had also stopped. Her distance was respectable, far enough to feign innocence, and close enough that he could smell danger. And she still had those eyes. Those dangerous eyes stared right back at him and he swallowed the bit of saliva that was collecting in his throat.

"I never got to touch it," She growled out. "You already touched mine. It's my turn."

"Well, that's true, but I thought this was just until my clothes were done."

"No. I'm going to touch it now." Luffy's eyes widened as she closed in on him and his unsuspecting penis.

_What is this fierce determination?_

He didn't say anything, but started to feel some insecurity in what they were doing as she stretched out her hand. In all honesty, he was a little amused by her fascination with stuff like this. He had also been curious, but, it was nothing compared to her. The look on her face, the obvious anticipation she was feeling…

Luffy looked at the position he was in and frowned a little. Completely vulnerable.

_So this…is how she felt…and yet she trusted me enough to go through with it._

She stopped her advance and frowned when she noticed how hard he appeared to be thinking. "What?"

"Well…" Luffy looked up at the ceiling, as if he would find what he was trying to say etched in the wood. He let out a sigh, grinned suddenly and pointed down at his manhood. "You're kinda scary right now, Margaret, but…I trust you!"

Margaret stared at him, her eyes softening a bit. He had already given her permission, but, maybe he was still a little unsure of how he felt about this. Luffy always seemed willing to try anything. Had she gone too far after all? "Luffy…"

The pirate captain laughed awkwardly and lifted his hat a little to scratch at his head.

"To be honest, I wasn't thinking about your feelings earlier. I just decided, mostly on my own, to do this outta the blue, right?" He swept a piece of hair out of his face and let his long legs spread over the floor. "As a man, I should consider your feelings. I shouldn't just touch you wherever." He placed his hands on his knees and bowed slightly. "Gomen. Please touch me."

Margaret sweat dropped.

_This…this idiot. I doubt he actually knows the meaning of what he's saying…'as a man'._

She nodded and scooted closer, her blonde hair swaying over her shoulders.

_Well, here goes..._

The first poke went nearly undetected. They looked at each other.

"How…how did that feel?"

"Hm. It just felt like a poke, I guess."

Margaret bit her lip. For some reason, this reaction was frustrating. Had she not  _just_  experienced this same mundane conversation with him when it had been her turn? This whole escapade was turning out to be one big disappointment, definitely not the way she'd thought it would be. What were they doing  _wrong_? She eyed his family jewels and glowered pointedly. Did men really feel  _nothing_  down there? Why did she  _care_? Was it really necessary to do these things? Maybe not, but it was important to her, dammit.

_I…I want Luffy to feel good..._

She wanted to feel good, but she also wanted Luffy to feel good things. And…while she thought about it…why did she feel such a strong obligation to make him feel like that? Was that weird? To want someone to feel good…down there? So many things to think about...

_I have to at least try or I'm going to go insane._

Without any particular warning, Margaret started stroking his member. She started slow, only using her thumb, moving in an up and down pattern across the length. The skin under her thumb was warm and velvety feeling. Like baby's skin. Luffy was initially confused by her sudden actions, but remained silent. It took a minute, but he slowly started to feel…

Margaret tentatively looked up at Luffy's face. There was a slight flush creeping across his cheeks. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was still fairly calm. Her thumb moved in its pre-determined pattern, getting a little more lofty as 'it' grew in her hand. She smiled slightly.

_I think he likes it…_

_"_ M-Margaret…" he breathed. He opened his eyes and stared at her hand. Those weird feelings from before came back, trying to remind him of something he was supposed to already know about. All she was doing was rubbing it, which was what she had been talking about before. And yet, it felt…

_It feels really nice._

With every movement her hand made, he grew increasingly harder. There was a distinct aching feeling now, like it was irritated. He groaned softly, testament to his discomfort. Margaret watched its transformation with fascinated eyes. Men really were mysterious beings.

_Luffy should feel these things too._

"Margaret…I think you'd better stop."

His voice came out low and his eyes were a little hazy. He moved a hand to his face and pushed dark hair from his forehead, revealing furrowed, confused eyebrows. "I feel weird. Like…I feel like I have to pee."

He was serious, but Margaret almost burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself and threw her arms around him in a congratulatory hug. Her belly came to rest against his hardened dick and it was all he could do to keep some weird sound from escaping his mouth. "M-Margaret…what are you…"

"You're so funny," she giggled matter-of-factly. "That's the first step! You probably never thought about touching yourself, but this proves there's still hope for you! It didn't make sense that only I could feel things. I always feel like I have to pee too, so this is normal!"

She scooted back and placed her hands on his shoulders, his look similar to that of a deer in headlights.

"I'm going to make you feel better than you ever have in your entire life, Monkey D. Luffy." She gave him a thumbs up and scooted back to her original spot, preparing for another round. He blinked, still thoroughly confused.

_I don't get it._

* * *

Robin sipped her fruity drink through the provided loopy straw. The fact that she still managed to look mature consuming something so ridiculous was just more proof of her unparalleled, mysterious beauty.

Franky sighed in adoration as he leaned against the railing, only half listening to the Kuja ship-wrights go through the lists of procedures it took to care for the Yuda. It wasn't that he was any less interested than he was before, he just liked to stare at Nico Robin. His plan to make her jealous by hanging out with tons of hot chicks wasn't really working. He sighed again, not at all content with how things were playing out.

_She probably just doesn't like me much. I've tried everything a girl would think was attractive. Yelling, posing, building stuff…_

"NAAAAAAAAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN~! ROBIIIIIIIIIIIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAN~!"

Sanji's distinct voice cut through the air, making everyone nearby look at him with assorted looks of annoyance, amusement and pity. He had figured out early on that the best way to use his new contraption was to stare at the floor, thereby avoiding accidental run-ins with cleavage.

He held the tray in front of him, carrying Nami and Robin's cake on top of it. In his classic Sanji fashion, he had already made a cake in bulk so that every Kuja lady could taste his cooking. It had taken some persuasion, but the regular cook had eventually been charmed into letting him use their kitchen. She had even offered to help. To portray his undying loyalty to the women he regularly journeyed with though, he delivered the delicacy himself. He pranced down the stairs to them, a little less gracefully than usual, and set the plates down.

"A scrumptious apricot delicacy for you, my goddesses."

Nami smiled appreciatively, but it was lost on Sanji who was now leaning away, the floor boards being the only thing he allowed himself to see.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Robin nodded and took a bite. "Delicious as always, Cook-san."

Sanji hugged the empty tray to his chest dramatically.

"HAAAAAAAPPINEEEEEEEEESS~!" He twirled back towards the upper deck.

"Oh! Sanji-kun! I have a favor to ask," Nami called out. Sanji was immediately at her side again, staring into the trays reflection and smoothing out his own mussed up hair. "Hai, Nami-san. You have but to ask and I shall travel into the depths of hell itself to carry out your request."

Nami waved a passive hand. "Yes, yes that's nice, but I really just want you to find Luffy for me. I have some things I need to ask him and we're supposed to be at the isla-"

"LAND HOOOOO~," came Brook's call from the crows nest. The Kuja girl up there with him high-fived him animatedly and started barking orders to the rest of the crew. Nami jutted her thumb up at the look out and smiled, pleased with her timing. "What Brook said."

Robin turned toward the direction the look out was pointing and her eyes glistened. Though they were still fairly far off, the outline of an island was definitely visible. New culture to explore…she could barely contain herself. She showed it by sticking her nose back in her hard cover.

Sanji bowed away from his red headed queen. "As you wish, Nami-san. I will find our shitty captain and bring him here swiftly."

He caught sight of her smile in the tray and gripped his heart in joy as he frolicked through an imaginary flower field back to the kitchen. Nami shook her head and went back to sun bathing.

_I haven't seen that idiot for a couple hours now…that usually means he's doing something he probably shouldn't be._

* * *

_What…the hell is this..._

From a certain stand point, 'torturous' would've probably been the best word to describe Luffy's experiences. Margaret ghosted her fingers along his aching shaft, experimenting in her own rite; making things that much harder for the guy on the receiving end. An internal battle with his brain and numerous other organs raged, everything hacking at his nerves for dominance. For a while, the seemingly best thing to do was to remain frozen as she touched him.

But then that became difficult.

"Maaargareeeet~ it feels  _weeeeeird~_ "

"Margaret I have to  _peee~_ "

"Margaret I-"

His protests were met with a glare, communicating that he would shut up and take whatever she gave him.

It felt good, but it didn't really register that he should be  _enjoying_  himself until she touched  _that_  spot. He fidgeted a little after the moment had passed, hoping he might feel that same pleasure again. And then it happened  _again_ …and  _again_ …and…oh,  _god_ … _again_ …

"H-hey…" he warbled, taken aback by the voice that came out of his throat.

Margaret looked up, expecting more bitching. "I'm not stopping. So forget it."

"That's not it."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"Can you…rub it harder?"

He could feel himself shaking, and for some reason he felt like his brain was shutting off. All that mattered was how he felt where she touched. Every ounce of conscious retreated to his dick, enhancing every graze, every single nerve that came in contact with her foreign fingers. She smiled softly and traced a circle on his inner thigh.

"Yeah."

* * *

Chopper sat on the railing next to Usopp, his perturbed eyes staring at the island straight ahead of them. Usopp let out a heavy sigh and rested his chin on the railing. They had just finished a long, drawn out talk about Usopp's new self discovery. Hancock's earlier comment had him questioning his own sexual preferences, and he had finally been able to confess the underlying reasons for his strange behavior. That he could, in fact, be sexually attracted to Luffy. And other men, given the thought.

"Usopp…is all that stuff you just said really true?"

The sniper nodded. "Yeah. I think it's been a long time comin'. These feelings have always been buried deep inside me; been too afraid to admit what might be true."

Chopper blinked and stared at his hooves. "Well, I really don't know what to say. I've studied all kinds of things like human psychology, but I'm not really a psychologist of any sorts. What do you want to do about this?"

"Well, I guess it's not a big deal if you look at it from a general perspective. I still like girls, I just…like guys too. I don't want to be, but…" Chopper heard Usopp's voice break a little. "I'm ashamed. I don't want any of them to find out. Luffy or anyone. They'll think I'm weird." He looked at Chopper out of the corner of his eye. "Do…do you think I'm weird?"

Tears came to Chopper's eyes. "Usopp, you'll always be my hero and my best friend," he whimpered. Usopp let the tears slide down his face.

"CHOPPEEEEEER~!"

"USOOOOOOOOPP~!"

They embraced dramatically, bawling into each others arms. Sanji stood off to the side and scoffed.

"Tch. What are you shit heads being all disgusting for. Get ready. We're getting set to land." Usopp and Chopper watched him walk away, still wrapped in their embrace of friendship. They stuck their tongues out at his back.

_Dammit. Where is that shitty rubber man…_

* * *

He liked the way her hands felt. Undeniably feminine, but also calloused from long hours of archery practice. And they were strong. Long and pretty, but strong. They didn't let up with the massaging once he made it clear that he would let her do what she wanted. Starting at the base of his cock and ending at the tip, she had managed to squeeze out some pre-cum. She tilted her head curiously, examining the substance.

"You leak too, Luffy."

"Mm. I suppose so…"

He didn't want to talk. His voice wasn't even recognizable anymore. Strange sounds threatened to come out if he opened his mouth, so he'd resorted to gripping his hat like his life depended on it. With the added element of something slippery accompanying her strokes now, he felt that much closer to insanity. It felt  _incredible_.

Margaret noticed his strained face and she sighed understandingly.

"Hey, Luffy."

His eyelids fluttered open. "W-what…"

"It feels good, right?"

Good. That didn't even begin to describe it. Was she aware of just how bothered this was making him? Her touches just kept building up, making it harder for him to endure. He watched her hands, smooth and creamy travel slowly, slowly over his shaft. Pumping, pumping, until…

He pushed the hat over his face as she rubbed the tip and hissed through his teeth, trying to muffle the sound. Margaret wasn't fooled.

"You can make noise, you know. Nobody would be able to hear."

He blinked under the hat. It wasn't really a matter of anyone being able to hear, this was just a very,  _very_  new experience. Monkey D. Luffy was not one to bypass new experiences. So keeping that in mind, he curled into her palm and reminded himself that they were the only two in the room.

He grunted when she hit a particularly sensitive nerve, tongue lazing over his bottom teeth when he decided to let out a long deserved moan at her request and his body's insistence. One of her hands came to rest on his chest and she leaned into his ear, threatening to make him go right over the edge.

"I want more of them. Your noises," she crooned sexily, though she would never know that. Long lashes tickled his cheek and her chilling voice stopped his heart. "Tell me what feels good."

Poor guy never even had a chance.

"Oh…Oh, God,  _that's it_.  _Yes_ ," he moaned emphatically into the hat, brain shutting off and a satisfying arc of semen spraying from his dick. The first orgasm hit hard, leaving him blind and knocking the air out of his lungs. Three equally strong volley's followed, and then a pause before he arched into the second, even stronger climax.

Margaret hadn't been ready for it and was still leaned into him when she felt warm liquid shoot onto her torso. Scared that she had hurt him and a little confused as to what might be an appropriate course of action, she tried to climb off. He was too busy screaming in ecstasy to care about what it looked like to her. She ended up sliding down his chest, his release spraying onto her breasts. She blinked in surprise, watching the last of the creamy substance dribble out.

Her head lifted slowly, examining the sad state Luffy was in. He had completely slid down the wall and was sprawled on the floor, chest heaving exhaustedly. Dark hair clung to his sweaty face. His sunken, hazy eyes stared at nothing in particular. She took a moment to study the stuff that was all over her. The finger she touched it with came away sticky. She smiled a little.

"Well, it's not pee."

Luffy looked at her tiredly. "Was…was that it? Was that how it was supposed to happen?"

Margaret shrugged and rubbed the 'stuff' between her fingers. "This kinda reminds me of the stuff I have. It's sticky."

Luffy blinked at her semen covered body and frowned.

"S-sorry about that…I…I couldn't…I couldn't hold it in anymore," he finished sheepishly, still kind of confused with what had just happened. Margaret laughed.

"You don't need to be sorry. I wasn't really sure what would happen. If your experience was the same as mine, you wouldn't have been able to keep it in." She stared at herself and frowned slightly. "There sure is a lot though. That's probably what you get for not doing it yourself."

Luffy sighed contentedly and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "What you were doing…that…it felt so good. I felt like…" He sighed again, letting his eyes fall on Margaret's kneeling, cum covered figure. She patiently waited for him to finish his thought.

"…You felt like…what?"

All of a sudden, how he had felt didn't really matter. He watched her wipe a bit of substance off her breast. It travelled up to her face, and lost in her own curiosity, she let her tongue slip out to lick some. She grimaced and turned to look into his thoroughly fascinated eyes.

"It's bitter."

He swallowed. That feeling again. That distant, but all too familiar instinct to do  _something_. It was killing him. He just couldn't grasp it completely. The one thing he could figure out though…

_I wanna do it again. I really, really want to._


	4. Throw in a Shower Scene

**Suppressed**

**Chapter 4: Throw In A Shower Scene**

* * *

Robin sipped the last of her drink and started to gather up dirty dishes, a trail of hands blooming across the deck and whisking the utensils past busy Kuja pirates into the kitchen. Sanji was preoccupied, so it couldn't really be helped. The archaeologist felt like she should help out more anyway. They were guests on this ship, after all.

Sitting on the edge of her chair and placing her book mark where she had left off, the raven haired beauty painted the picture of a respectable intellectual. Nobody would guess Nico Robin was currently surveying several different scenes around the ship. Well, admittedly both ships. And, at the moment, she was more fascinated with one situation in particular.

She smiled slyly to herself and walked past Nami to the railing, the navigator still lazing in her chair in a rather un-classy fashion. Dropping the book in her carry-on, Robin placed her sunglasses back on her nose with a casual hand and smoothed back her hair. No wind meant minimum hair maintenance, which was always a good thing. Closing her eyes and using her ability, her eye perused through darkness until she could see the more interesting development she'd stumbled upon that day. Her ear came up next to it, audio making the experience that much more enjoyable.

_Forgive me for invading your privacy, Senchou, but I couldn't resist._

* * *

Margaret grabbed her top from the floor and headed out the door of the guys room.

"I'm taking a shower. We're probably close to the island by now so I'll go fast. You should too when I'm done," she called to Luffy.

He lifted himself up to a standing position and yawned casually, walking after her. Seeing her swift escape, he got an idea. He grinned to himself and gave chase, reaching the door just as he saw her start to climb the ladder up to the bath. He slowly started to creep up until-

* * *

"Robiiiiiiin~" Nami drawled sleepily.

Robin opened her eyes and quickly turned, knowing she hadn't been caught, but still being surprised at the sudden interruption. The red head was stretching in her chair, readying herself for landing one slim limb at a time. She smiled at Robin and adjusted her bathing suit top.

"How far off do you think we are?"

Robin sighed and put her sunglasses back on her head. So much for her in-cruise entertainment. She saved her knowledge of the budding circumstances between her captain and the girl for later. She couldn't help feeling though, that unlike a book, she'd probably be missing out on the best part of this chapter…

* * *

Margaret stared at the grinning face peeking at her from behind the door. With every passing second she grew less amused.

"Luffy, what are you doing in here."

"Can't I just shower with you?"

She didn't hesitate in her answer for even a second. "No."

His face fell. "Please? Wouldn't that be faster?"

"Yes, it would be." She closed the door. Luffy stood outside, confused by her answer.

"Wait, so…why can't I shower with you then," he shouted so she could hear. She cracked the door again.

"Because I don't want you to."

Luffy pouted. "Stingy."

Margaret shrugged coldly and closed the door with more force. Luffy tossed his hat on the sink and crossed his arms, trying to think of a way to get in.

"This is my ship, you know…the bath is also-" Margaret appeared from behind the door and spit water in his face. He spluttered a pitiful, " _Maaaaaargareeeeeet~_ " and watched her face disappear again. He resigned himself to just being honest.

"I want you to do it again. That thing, you know? That thing you did…"

She slowly peeked at him, her face still agitated. "Luffy, I'm currently trying to clean myself of the mess you made the last time I did…that thing." She retreated behind the door again. Luffy shoved his face in, startling her enough to let the door fall open. He stumbled and grabbed onto her, making them both fall to the ground, then hovered over her with a pout.

"You were the one that did it to me. And now look what's happened," he gestured at his semi-erect cock and looked at her accusingly. "It keeps bugging me. You need to do it again."

Margaret looked into his pleading eyes and sighed. She shook her head and tried to shove him away, having some trouble since he was now clinging to her waist for dear life.

"Pleeeeeease~ Margareeeeet~! It won't even make a mess since we're in heeeeere~"

"Get off of me you moron!"

"Noooooooo~"

He was clearly having more fun with this than she was. His giggling was moronic, arms wrapping tighter around her. She had succeeded in getting to her feet, but the floor was slippery. When he still refused to let go, she shoved him hard and he rebounded like a rubber band. They both went tumbling into the bath tub, water splashing onto the window above it. Her head was now throbbing, but more importantly she was still submerged. He lifted her up so they were face to face and he laughed while she caught her breath. Now soaked, she glared at him with contempt. As much as she tried though, she couldn't help forgiving him. He pushed hair off her face and leaned in so his was only inches from hers and grinned.

"Shishishi. I'm in."

Margaret sighed in exhausted defeat and grabbed the shampoo, dumping it on his head. He whined as she scrubbed his hair clean.

"M-Margaret! This is GIRL'S shampoo!"

"Like I care," she giggled uncontrollably. He blindly reached for her, trying to prevent soap from getting in his eyes. She sought to escape, climbing out and backing into the wall beneath the shower head. He followed and pinned her, water flushing the shampoo from his hair. Both hands came down around her body, his grin triumphant.

"Now will you do it?"

For some reason she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. This wasn't really something she would've ever thought might pull at her heart strings. Water beaded and dripped off his body in constant streams, making him look like an abandoned dog in the rain. Pitiful, love starved eyes begged her to be kind. Who was she to deny him?

* * *

"Daisy, do you happen to know where Margaret is? We were having lunch awhile ago and she never came back from speaking to you."

Daisy snorted and shrugged, making Ran feel even more confused.

"Well, do you at least remember around the time when she left you?"

"Nope. Actually, I don't even remember her finding me. Heehehehegigglesnort~"

Ran shook her head and sighed. "Well, maybe she's looking for something below deck. I just didn't see her when Iris sighted the island, so I figured she was already busy." She poked Daisy's arm and continued critically, "You really need to get a new laugh, though. We have men on the ship. At least act more like a lady."

Daisy opened her mouth like she was going to giggle again, then covered it with her hands. Ran nodded approvingly. Ren ran up to them, grinning widely.

"I can't wait until we get back. I want to touch Luffy-sama's friends." At this, their gazes shifted to Brook, who was playing a song on his guitar for his groupies. Ran frowned.

"Well, that guy doesn't actually have any skin. I'm not sure I want to touch him," she admitted. Daisy couldn't hold back and staggered bursts of giggling escaped.

"I suppose if I had my choice, I'd want to touch  _him,"_ Ren said dreamily. The other two looked over at who she was pointing at and they all nodded in agreement.

"The swordsman is indeed a mysterious fellow," Ran murmured, occupied with studying Zoro's sleeping form.

His face was handsome, even more so because of the scar running down his left eye. Sun kissed muscle peeked out from his robe, almost giving him an ancient feel. Like a sculpture of some great war god. His snoring ruined the image a little, but they all turned pink with admiration anyway. It was startled away when a red heeled shoe flew from the sky and smashed into his face.

Hancock stood outside her room looking down at him. "SLAVE! WHY HASN'T LUFFY COME TO MY QUARTERS YET?"

Zoro gingerly removed the shoe, which had indented itself into his face with the force it had been thrown. In a fit of rage, he threw the shoe on the ground and glared like a mad man up at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? AND WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO GET ME TO DO STUFF FOR YOU?"

"I TOLD YOU A LONG TIME AGO TO GO GET HIM."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR Y-" The other shoe flew at him and hit him in the jaw. She grinned evilly and laughed.

"NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, STUPID SWORDSMAN. YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON MY LEVEL," she spat.

Zoro's face, hidden mostly in infuriated shadow, let his eye glint warningly at her challenge. He threw the shoe back, and she jumped up to catch it easily. When she turned back to continue her harassment, he was gone. She felt the sword at her neck and his grip on her arms before she could even respond. Frozen in shock and completely amazed at his speed, she now felt that his head reached to about her shoulders. This didn't seem to hinder his hold on her.

In a voice low and muffled by her cloak, intending for her to be the only one that heard him, he growled, "I don't take orders from anyone but Luffy." The words floated to her ears like ghosts, him finishing with a warning: "Do not underestimate me." His grip on her loosened and she heard him sheath the sword. "You'll die."

Her heart pounded wildly as she watched him walk away, the same thrill she felt the first time Luffy said something so arrogant.

She folded her arms and smirked, finally seeing a bit of what she should've expected from Luffy's first mate.

"Swordsman," she called. He stopped, but didn't turn around. She started walking back into her room. Then, as if she were holding back some further praise, she said passively, "Carry on."

Zoro whirled around, ready to tell her off, but she was already inside. He glared at the door.

"Tch. Stupid woman.  _Carry on_ ," he seethed in a mocking voice. "What the hell..."

Ran, Daisy and Ren stared at him, then back to where Hancock had disappeared, faces full of adoration and complete awe. Hebihime-sama's cool persona even in defeat or Zoro-san's undeniable strength; they were all now a bit torn over who to admire more. Had Hancock been visible the choice would've been clear, but, men were getting more and more interesting by the hour. Ran was the first to snap out of it.

"Um…he did just kind of almost have a good opening to kill her. We didn't even do anything." Daisy nodded and let her laugh have its way with her.

"Yeah…but you have to admit that was pretty cool."

* * *

Luffy dug his fingernails into her back, clinging to her. They were both silent as she pulled at him gently, the water breaking over both their heads. He moved forward so they were more or less toe to toe, his tip every once in awhile brushing against her belly. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck, breath heated over her skin.

"Where does it feel good, Luffy." She stroked his back with her free hand, making him shiver. He inhaled and arched into the touch.

"Mm…the tip. I like the tip," he murmured.

Bringing her thumb up, she stroked the tip in little circles. He moaned appreciatively, knees buckling slightly. She caught him when he swayed.

"Margaret…it feels…mmmmm…"

She could imagine how he was feeling, but hearing these things made her heart swell. She gripped him tighter and he grunted in response, pleased with the change of pressure. He shifted his body, trying to find a rhythm that matched hers. Before long he was thrusting into her hand, getting a feel for what felt good. His breathing became irregular, the moans climbing from a whimper to a smooth chant. He nuzzled her neck.

"M-Margaret," he choked, "It feels…I feel…uuuunnnn…"

His shower companion, while her attention had been solely on him, grew increasingly distracted by her own needs. She took her free hand and rubbed herself, blushing while she focused on the noises Luffy made, the way he was holding her, what he felt like against her…

He frowned when he no longer felt her hand on his back, lifting his head off her shoulder to investigate. She was moaning softly in his ear, but it didn't really look like she was doing anything special. He replaced his head on her shoulder and glared at the wall like a spoiled child.

Was that what she'd meant when she'd told him to rub it? It didn't look so hard.

Trying to be casual, he moved his hand to occupy her crotch. She was ready to scold him, thinking he just wanted more attention than he was already being given. His fingers delved in and started massaging her clit, so she opted for melting instead.

"L-Luffy," she moaned loudly. He grinned with confidence. This was  _far_  better than their earlier experimentation.

They continued their mutual rubbing, moving into each others hands. She slowly rolled her tongue along his neck, if not for any other reason than to tell him she liked what he was doing. He giggled.

"It tickles!"

She tried to pull him even closer, her breasts squeezing between them. He liked that they were soft, kind of rubbery like himself, and squished him when they moved at the same time. He decided to keep that a secret.

His composure was starting to slip, hips all but grinding with the overload of sensations. His eyes blurred familiarly, but he also felt that continuing to touch her was important. She appreciated this, but felt his attention waning and leaned into his ear.

"It's alright, Luffy," she purred. "You can let go."

He shook his head stubbornly, approaching delirium. Her voice drove him nuts, but he didn't want to let up. Instead, he focused on finding a place she liked. She wasn't 'out' like him, which made it seemingly harder to...whatever they were doing. He squelched lower, frowning with suspicion when he felt something out of place.

_Is that a…hole?_

Curiously, he put one finger in a little and rubbed. He immediately felt her stiffen, pausing in her ministrations. He glanced at her face, seeing her look of surprise. All of a sudden, she leaned her full weight onto him and screamed, pleasure coursing down her spine. Staggering from the position change and thinking she was in pain, he stopped quickly. She looked up at him, eyes wild.

"Why are you  _stopping_?" The nails of the hand on his back drew blood and he winced.

"That…that didn't hurt?" he asked nervously.

"Do it  _again_.  _Now_." Her groan was ecstatic, her whole core hungry for more of the amazing thing he'd just done.

He was afraid of dying, so he complied. She was now grinding into the hand, so he simply moved his finger up until it was rubbing at her entrance. She seemed to like that, saliva leaking out the side of her mouth as she panted.

He blinked at how undone she'd become, realizing he probably didn't look too composed either. It just felt really good.

The heat and steam from the shower made it a chore to breathe. Margaret curled inside deliciously, feel herself climbing towards a climax. She positioned herself over his hand to get a better angle, moving her forehead over so it rested on his collar bone. He lifted his head curiously.

"Luffy, I'm…I'm gonna…mmph…I'm…" She just kept repeating herself, murmuring into his skin, making him more confused. She glanced up at him, lustful eyes blinking through wet eyelashes.

" _Please_ ," she begged. He gulped and moved his other hand to rub at her back.

"What...do you want me to do," he whispered. She tightened her muscles over his finger, some silent indication of what she wanted. The hole was almost sucking it in, like it wanted more. Sensing he should be gentle, he stuck a second one in and rubbed more resolutely.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, blinking through a kind of pleasure she was completely unfamiliar with. She bit his shoulder to stifle a robust cry of approval. Biting his own lip, he forged ahead, trying to give her…well, whatever it was she needed. Margaret resigned herself to violently sucking at his flesh. It felt  _so_  good, and it was  _so_  hot in the shower, and Luffy's arms were  _so_  strong and…

She threw her head back and screamed, "LUFFY, I'M-"

"SHITTY CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN~! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOOOOOOOOU~" came Sanji's distant roar. He was on the ship, and apparently not in a good mood.

Luffy and Margaret both froze. They looked at each other, panic passing between them.

* * *

Sanji jumped down from the railing, stalking across the upper deck and scanning the unoccupied lawn. When he got to the stairs he narrowed his eyes. He may not have been quite as in touch with his sixth sense as Zoro, or had a nose for tracking like Chopper, but he could tell almost immediately that something wasn't right. The little internal tracking device in his head started off at a whisper, each step down the stairs making it a little louder.

_Mellorine…mellorine…mellorine…mellorine…_

* * *

They had turned off the water so they could at least buy some time before he found them.

"Luffy, what should we do? It'll be embarrassing if someone sees us…like this…"

The details of why they had ended up in the shower weren't important. All Margaret knew was that roping someone into getting naked with you and touching each other in…certain places…wasn't a normal activity most people probably did for fun. People meaning, women and men. Together. If possible, she felt it would be better that nobody saw them like this. And Hebihime-sama…

Margaret lifted her hands to cover her face, eyes widening in panic. She felt sick to her stomach.

_I lied to Hebihime-sama._

Luffy was lost in his own thoughts.

_Sanji…mad…_

He glanced at Margaret.

_Margaret's a girl…naked…_

Flashbacks of every attempt to see girls naked in bath houses, every nosebleed, every punch to the head when someone touched or spoke to girls the wrong way…it all came back, a reel of film tainted in certain death.

_Sanji likes girls…Sanji likes naked girls…I'm with a naked girl…_

He looked down at himself.

_I'm naked…_

He gulped, a red flag going off, but no particular course of action revealing itself. With sunken eyes, he looked at his partner in crime.

"Margaret…I think Sanji's going to kill me," he said flatly.

* * *

Sanji cautiously opened the door to the boys room. He sniffed and frowned.

_Mellorine…_

A woman had definitely been in here.

Nothing else seemed out of place, save someone had decided to raid Luffy's locker and toss its contents on the ground. Had he come back to look for something? Had the woman done that? He frowned, wondering how it all tied together.

_Luffy's been missing for the last couple hours…our room smells like a woman…_

The faint sound of the shower starting pulled him from his equation. He stared up at the dome the bath was located in. Frowning one last time at the locker, he made his way to the navigation room.

* * *

"Margaret, you can't let him find me," Luffy whispered, his face terrified. "He likes girls. Naked girls. More than anything. When I told him I landed on Amazon Lily when we got separated..." He brought his hands up and fisted is soggy hair. "And he almost  _died_  on Fishman Island. He can't see us like this. He'll kill me. He'll really kill me."

Margaret had started the shower again, a plan already taking form. "He's the one that gets nosebleeds really easily, right," she asked thoughtfully. Luffy nodded, confused about where she was going with this.

"Then just do as I tell you."

* * *

"Luffy, you in there?"

The water continued to run as Sanji stood outside the door. His captain's hat sat on the sink, indicating that he was inside. Yet, nobody answered.

_Maybe he's in trouble…maybe he passed out in the water…_

Sanji wasn't too keen on barging in on another dude, but Luffy wasn't saying anything. And there was his ability to consider. Had he drowned in the bath or something? Franky had made the damn shower to prevent stuff like that from happening though…

The cook jiggled the knob. It was locked. He sighed and stepped back from the door a little.

"You better be close to death, you little shit," he muttered. Taking a drag on his cig, he swung his leg out and kicked the door open. Steam clouded his vision at first. Apparently Luffy didn't have a problem with near scalding water temperatures. From inside he heard a shriek and some shuffling.

_A girl?_

Sanji forgot about his shield and rushed in, view still blocked by steam.

"Excuse me? Miss? Are you alr-"

He ran into something soft and fell to the floor. Most of the steam had rushed out the door when he'd kicked it open, so he could see a lot better now. But maybe not as well as he thought, because for some reason, it felt like his face had been padded by some nice breasts. Surely that wasn't possible, especially for someone as lowly as himself. Being stuck between breasts…that was the day he would surely die…

Margaret had only intended to come to the door in a towel, hoping that would be enough to get him to pass out. She hadn't counted on him breaking down the door and coming in. Frightened of what he would do but too shocked to move, she made eye contact with the man nestled in her chest. Both of them blinked, trying to contemplate what was happening.

Light from the window glowed behind her, like an angel's halo. Her golden hair curled over smooth skin…wait? Golden hair? He was in rapture of her beauty, visions of their angelic children running circles around in his head. He looked down at her naked chest and…

_God DAMMIT…_

Blood exploded from his nose, propelling him through the top of the dome and into the sky. He got high enough that he started to arc towards Amazon Lily when his momentum gave out, since they were only about a mile away now.

Everyone on the Kuja's ship gawked. Nami rolled her eyes. Robin looked on, unsure of whether her amusement with the situation was actually appropriate. Usopp and Chopper spotted him, initially shocked, and then they both donned their poker faces when they saw the giant arc of blood.

"He's gonna need more transfusions now," Usopp mused, bored. Chopper nodded, a little ticked that his invention hadn't worked out. He sighed.

* * *

Luffy rubbed his nose and crept out from behind the bathroom door, glaring at Margaret.

"Some plan. I think he broke my face when he kicked this stupid thing in." Margaret glared right back.

"Just be grateful he didn't see you. Now get out. I've gotta get all this blood off me," she growled.

Luffy perked up and walked over to her, "Oh yeah! Can we finish that th-" She drove her foot into his face and he bounced out of the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it, fuming. Luffy had fallen through the hole and landed on the floor of the navigation room. He rubbed his head and pouted up at where he'd been kicked out.

"Geez. What's her problem..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Aphelandra! That's one of the guys from Luffy-san's crew!"

A crowd of girls that had gathered at the port to greet Hancock and Luffy's companions circled around the giant Amazon. She whimpered and held Sanji's unconscious body out at arms length.

"Wh-what should I do? He's bleeding everywhere!"

"Hurry! Let's take him to Belladonna! He could bleed to death like this!" The crowd whisked him out of Aphelandra's hands, leaving her to stand near the port. Sandersonia looked at her sympathetically.

"I guess I'd expect nothing less from someone in that man's crew. Still, he landed in…quite the awkward place, didn't he."

Aphelandra stared at the blood on her breasts, looking like she might cry.

"I…I'm going to go clean up now…"

Marigold and Sandersonia watched her trudge off in the direction of the village. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Looks like things are going to be interesting from now on."


End file.
